kebiasaan tidur
by jena florn
Summary: Malam itu taehyung tidur di tempat jimin lagi. Kebiasaan itu bikin jimin kesal. Haruskah jimin mengusirnya seperti biasanya? [jimin taehyung vmin maknae line hobie hyung]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung, Jung Ho Seok from BTS.**

 **Other BTS members as cameo.**

 **Kebiasan tidur © jena florn**

 **Bromance yang kental; VMin. Typos.**

 **Kisah maknae line dan Hobie Hyung.**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(Malam itu taehyung tidur di tempat jimin lagi. Kebiasaan itu bikin jimin kesal. Haruskah jimin mengusirnya seperti biasanya? [jimin taehyung vmin maknae line hobie hyung])

 **Maklumi** judul dan summary yang nyeleneh ya, hehe

* * *

Ji Min melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul satu dini hari. Jung Kook masih berlatih _dance_ dengan Ho Seok tak jauh darinya. Tampaknya mereka akan selesai sebentar lagi. Ji Min mengambil air di dispenser di pojok ruang, menghabiskan air itu dalam sekali teguk dan duduk sejenak untuk mengembalikan stamina.

Seperti biasanya, Ji Min, Jung Kook, dan Ho Seok jadi orang yang paling gemar berada di ruang latihan hingga dini hari. Biasanya Tae Hyung juga bergabung, tapi hari itu Tae Hyung selesai lebih awal. Seok Jin lebih banyak bergabung ketika berlatih vokal. Nam Joon dan Yoon Gi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang produksi. Untuk menampilkan yang terbaik di atas panggung dan tidak mengecewakan pendukung mereka, maka mereka selalu berlatih keras.

Ji Min beranjak ketika didapatinya Jung Kook dan Ho Seok sudah selesai dengan latihannya.

"Aku duluan ya," ujar Ji Min. Sembari berjalan menuju pintu. "Oh ya, _Hyung_ , aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi kamar, jika kau mau buru-buru mandi, kau pakai kamar mandi lain saja ya?"

Ho Seok hanya menggumam sebelum duduk bersandar di tembok dan meneguk air.

"Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya, _Hyungnim_ ," ujar Ji Min. Dia membungkuk hormat pada Ho Seok sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menang. "Kookie- _ya, Hyung_ duluan ya."

Ho Seok tak mengindahkan. Biasanya ia akan jengkel ketika harus mengalah dari Ji Min, tapi saat itu ia sudah capek dan malas mendebat. Jung Kook hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Ji Min.

Ji Min berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia akan mandi sebelum tidur seperti biasanya. Saat memasuki kamar, Ji Min mendapati ruangan hanya diterangi lampu tidur. Helaan napas panjangnya muncul saat Ji Min mendapati seseorang berada di atas tempat tidurnya sambil meringkuk di balik selimut.

Kim Tae Hyung mengulangi kebiasaannya tidur di tempat tidur Ji Min. Tae Hyung memang suka begitu. Tempat tidur Ji Min ataupun Jung Kook sering jadi incarannya ketika Tae Hyung malas tidur di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tae Hyung seringkali kena tendang dan pukul kalau tidur di tempat Jung Kook. Tahu sendirilah Jung Kook kuat dan kalau sudah kesal sama kerasnya seperti Tae Hyung. Mereka berdua bisa dibilang sama-sama tak mau kalah. Jadi Tae Hyung lebih banyak tidur di tempat Ji Min. Selain karena Ji Min bisa mengusirnya secara halus—meski tak jarang Tae Hyung kena pukul juga—tempat tidur Ji Min juga masih satu ruangan dengan tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak perlu capek pindah kalau diusir.

"Tae- _ya_ , pindah ke tempat tidurmu sana," ujar Ji Min.

Tae Hyung tak bereaksi.

Ji Min memutuskan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum mewujudkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Tae Hyung dengan kontak fisik—entah memukul Tae Hyung dengan bantal atau menendangnya hingga terguling—nanti.

Usai selesai mandi dan sudah berganti setelan tidur kesukaannya; celana pendek dan kaos, Ji Min menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Pergi sana! _Ya_!"

Diguncangnya bahu Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung hanya melenguh dan bergeser sedikit. Ji Min bersungut. Ia capek dan Tae Hyung tak juga bosan membuatnya kesal.

"Pindah ke tempat tidurmu! Atau ke tempat tidur Kookie sana! Aish, aku tak mau tidur di tempat tidurmu yang kotor itu! Aku juga tak mau tidur di ruang depan! Cukup Jung Kook saja yang sering membuatku mengalah tidur di depan! _Ya_ Kim Tae Hyung!"

Cukup Jung Kook saja yang sering membuat Ji Min mengalah tidur di depan; karena nyatanya bukan hanya Tae Hyung yang suka songong tidur di tempatnya, tapi Jung Kook juga kadang begitu. Seolah tempat tidurnya adalah tempat yang layak diperebutkan untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan tidur yang sesungguhnya.

Ji Min makin kesal. Dilemparkannya boneka dirinya yang terdapat di atas tempat tidur ke wajah Tae Hyung.

"Aish _jebal_! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku mengantuk…" ujar Tae Hyung. Sepertinya ia mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

"Aku juga mengantuk! Pindah sana!"

Ji Min sudah berada di atas tempat tidurnya dan terus memukuli Tae Hyung dengan boneka. Dia lalu mengambil bantal di kepala Tae Hyung dan membuangnya.

"Diamlah, Ji Min _ie_ …"

" _Ya_! Aku mau tidur, kau—"

Tae Hyung masih menutup mata ketika meraih tangan Ji Min. Ji Min berhenti memukul Tae Hyung. Tiba-tiba Tae Hyung menarik tangan Ji Min, membuat Ji Min ikut berbaring di samping Tae Hyung.

"Tidurlah, selamat malam," gumam Tae Hyung dengan suaranya yang serak dan dalam.

Ji Min menahan napas. Apa-apaan Kim Tae Hyung ini!

Ji Min hendak pergi, memutuskan menyerah menyuruh Tae Hyung pergi, sepertinya malam ini ia akan tidur di ruang tengah saja. Namun tiba-tiba Tae Hyung mengunci tubuhnya. Tae Hyung memeluk Ji Min seperti guling. Kakinya menghimpit kaki Ji Min, tangannya melingkar di tubuh Ji Min.

" _Ya_!" Ji Min berseru.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Tae Hyung. Keduanya berhadapan dalam diam. Ji Min kelihatan sangat kecil dalam dekapan Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung mengeratkan pelukannya dan Ji Min tampak meringkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh Tae Hyung dan menghirup aroma lelaki itu. rasanya hangat. Seperti berada dalam dekapan ibu.

"Kau mau bantal?" tanya Tae Hyung. "Kau membuang bantalnya."

Ji Min mendongak. Tae Hyung masih memejamkan mata dan hanya bergumam.

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku bisa memberi lenganku."

"Kita tidak bisa saling memberi lengan dengan posisi begini, 'kan?"

Tae Hyung hanya ber-mm. lalu tidak terdengar lagi suara Tae Hyung. Hanya suara napasnya yang teratur tertangkap pendengaran Ji Min. Entah bagaimana, rasa capek Ji Min menguap begitu saja.

Ji Min mendengar pintu dibuka. Itu pasti Ho Seok _Hyung_. Lalu suara langkah yang ringan mendekat di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada ruang untukku ikut tidur dengan kalian ya? Aish, padahal aku ingin tidur berpelukan juga dengan kalian. Bagaimana bisa kalian mencampakkanku!"

Terdengar suara Ho Seok. Ji Min tak menanggapi, ia memutuskan pura-pura sudah lelap. Ji Min merasakan selimut yang menutupinya dan Tae Hyung di angkat hingga ke lehernya. Ho Seok membenarkan posisi selimut dengan tenang. Lalu tangan Ho Seok menepuk pelan bahunya, sepertinya bahu Tae Hyung juga. Setelah itu suara tempat tidur Ho Seok berderit ringan.

Ji Min makin merapatkan tubuh pada Tae Hyung. Rasanya malam ini ia akan tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah. Meski ia beresiko menghadapi Tae Hyung yang mungkin mengingau, Ji Min tetap merasa senang.

Setidaknya, malam ini Tae Hyung memilih tidur di tempatnya, bukan tempat Jung Kook. Entah ini cemburu atau apa, Ji Min merasa tidak suka jika Tae Hyung tidur di tempat Jung Kook. Meski ia tahu betul, mereka hanya sekedar tidur bersisian. Tetap saja Ji Min merasa ia ditinggalkan.

* * *

end

Ehm, bikin ini atas dasar fakta yang saya tahu mengenai mereka. Tae suka tidur di tempat jimin atau kookie, kookie kadang tidur di tempat jimin dan bikin jimin jadi ngalah tidur di ruang tengah, trio j paling kuat latihan bahkan sampe dini hari. saya ngambil setting saat hopeminv masih roommate.

Saya harap kesan yang ingin saya sampaikan bisa diterima oleh kalian; bahwa bts menyayangi satu sama lain, dekat seperti sahabat, lekat seperti saudara, dan mesra seperti kekasih. Itulah kenapa mereka juga pantas untuk disayang. Ayo tetap cinta dan support uri Bts, guys :))))

Oh iya, saya minta maaf karena belakangan saya nggak pernah bales komentar lagi. Saya jarang on di web, dan pake hp ngga bisa bales komen. Tapi saya baca semua komentar kalian, terima kasih sudah bersedia komentar :))

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Batang, 30 Juni 2017

Jena florn


End file.
